El otro dia
by Dianitha-Chanx3
Summary: Un recuerdo de lo que le paso a Riku el otro dia... Oneshot


Primero que nada, te agradezco te tomes un tiempito en leer esto.

Espero te agrade la historia!! el final de impactara jajaja

* * *

-que tienes Riku? – preguntaba su gemela mientras cepillaba suavemente su cabello. Su hermana estaba en el balcón observando melancólicamente las estrellas.- si no me quieres contar no hay problema…-

Riku comenzó a llorar.

Su hermana al ver esto dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y abrazo a su hermana para consolarla, pero Riku no correspondió y empujo a su hermana mientras se mantenía con la cabeza agacha y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-qué te paso? Desde la tarde te noto un poco extraña…- decía Risa con una cara de preocupación.

Las lagrimas no paraban al recordar lo que le había pasado ayer a mediodía…

_**FlashBack**_

Riku iba caminando tranquilamente hasta su salón de clases, cuando de repente alguien le jala del brazo & la tira al suelo. Ese "alguien" se subió encima de ella a cuatro patas y le toma de las muñecas apretándolas con fuerza al suelo.

-Que? No te vas a soltar? – decía mientras empezaba a mover sus dedos pulgares por los huesos de las muñecas, apretándolos y moviéndolos haciendo que en cualquier momento se puedan romper o salir de su lugar.

-DEJAME!!- gritaba Riku con fuerza, pero la persona no hizo caso. Esta solo puso una cara de diversión maquiaquevolica (eso existe?xD) y al notar que Riku movía sus piernas para golpearlo, solo tuvo que controlar sus piernas también para poder poner sus rodillas sobre los muslos de la muchacha.

- te duele?- preguntaba con diversión al notar que la pelirroja soltó un grito ahogado. Le dolía, y mucho, Pero no quería darle el gusto de verla sufrir, ella no era un juguete para que el mundo hiciera con ella lo que quisieran y mucho menos esa persona que para ella es un "don nadie" y lo odiaba. Mas ahora que la estaba haciendo sufrir por su diversión. – Te puedo romper los brazos…- empezó a mover el brazo de Riku en un giro de 90 grados.

"lo único que pude hacer, fue apretar mis mandíbulas, para no gritar, y mis ojos para no llorar. Llegue a pensar que se excitaba con mi dolor, puesto que para lo único que me toco, fue para hacerme daño y lastimarme…"

-crees que no voy a poder contra ti?- su cuerpo no podía mas. De alguna u otra forma tenia que desahogar el sufrimiento al que estaba siendo sometido, solo las lágrimas aparecieron cuando levanto su cabeza.

- también puedo romperte las piernas si quiero…- junto sus dos muñecas y las sujeto con una mano, para poder ponerse en una posición donde empezó a mover sus rodillas sobre sus muslos, apretándolos contra el frió suelo y rozando sus huesos, probablemente no podrá moverse durante días… - grita! No te retengas! Grita y llora!! – le decía al notar que Riku inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió su boca, como si estuviera gritando, mas no se oía nada, como si fuera muda. Entonces aprovecho que la persona estaba distraída para soltarse y golpearle con el puño en la cara, el cuello, la espalda, donde pudiese para que le dejara en paz.

No sirvió de mucho ya que en segundos le había puesto las manos sobre las muñecas, pero esta vez un poco mas agitado y cansado. Riku sonrió para si y movía su piernas agitadamente para soltarse. Mientras la persona se mantenía distraída tratando de que las piernas no le dieran safó su mano derecha y empezó a golpearle de nuevo.

- ya me canse!! – la aventó y la hizo rodar por el suelo mientras este se levantaba y se marchaba. – tienes agallas para no demostrar que estabas sufriendo… no tienes que ser tan orgullosa…- dijo por último antes de marcharse.

"con lo único que me quede fue con un fuerte dolor en los brazos y casi ni podía caminar por el dolor en las piernas ññ y con el ego no tanto decaído, porque demostré que puedo ser mas resistente, aunque no pueda defenderme bien aun"

_**Fin Flash back**_

Le daba coraje recordar que solo era un juguete con el cual podían hacer lo que sea con tal del beneficio de otros, pero no lo podía demostrar, así que reacciono, se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto, ya que había caído arrodillada al suelo por su melancolía. Además que su gemela la estaba observando. – perdona, pero esque me acorde de algo y me puse triste – fingía una sonrisa – ven, vamos a dormir, ya estoy que muerta de sueño – decía en un bostezo y se dirigía adentro.

-Riku…- alcanzo a decir por bajo su hermana, sabia que algo tenia, pero si no le quería contar, debió de haber sido algo que no quiere recordar a menudo – será mejor que trate de olvidar todo esto ññ - y así se dirigió a su cama, aun preocupada por su hermana. Sabía que algo le pasaba, pero será mejor preguntarle cuando este tranquila.

Y así con estos pensamientos fue conciliando el sueño hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Al Día Siguiente…**

Un meteorito choca con la tierra y todo se destruye.

Fin xD


End file.
